Love in a strange way
by VenomPen 645
Summary: Finn finds himself enjoying live porn. He enjoys watching the ladies do a threesome and some stuff like that. But later on when things go a bit sideways, the ladies seek revenge. What will the revenge be? Find out. LEMON starts at chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. It's me last fanfic was extremely stupid. So now im'a make it serious. Alright. Let's do this.

It was a cold,winter day in the land of ooo. Apparently a bit too cold. The cold dropped down to negative degrees. In such cases, most normal people would be in their homes,wearing big winter coats, sippin a nice cup of joe, watchin TV or reading a book. But in midst of the blizzard, two dudes were out in the cold, running towards the candy kingdom.

These dudes were, of course, Finn and jake. They were running to the candy kingdom simply because of one thing: the ice king. The pervert off stealing princesses once again. I guess all of y'all know what princess he's stealing right now.

So Finn and jake were finally in the candy kingdom. "dude, it's freezing out here!" jake says. "no shit" Finn replies.

Hey go to PB's room when suddenly, they spotted the ice king, sitting outside of the door to the princesses' room.

"oh. Hey Finn. Hi jake" ice king states.

Finn immediately pounces on him, brings out his demon blood sword and slices his left arm off.

Ice king howls,more accurately, squeals in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZED BASTARD!?"

Ice king yells, holding his wound, bluish red blood spewing out.

"just curious why you aren't in there capturing Peebles." Finn says while playing with his sword. "dude answer his question before he slices off your other arm" jake says.

"oh! Right." ice king says, forgetting about the missing arm. " well, you see, I did barge in there in the princesses room and what I saw was,well, a bit...well let's just say that I shouldn't have seen what I just saw a while ago. I liked it but I think the ladies didn't."

Finn nodded, confused. Then he noticed something. The ice king said...

LADIES?

"whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Ice king. What do you mean by LADIES?"

Finn asks.

"well... You know Finn. Lesbo sex... Clothes everywhere... The princess with That vampire and that fire princess... Having the best lesbo threesome ever..."

Ice king says.

Finn has that blank expression on his face. "oooooooh..." jake says.

"Yeah kind of surprising" ice king says while getting up from his pool of blood.

"oooookkkkaaaayyyy" Finn says.

"hey Finn could you heal me up here?" ice king says. Jake uses his stretchy powers to get the cyclops eye from the treehouse and brings it back inside the candy kingdom. He heals up ice king and puts the cyclops eye back in the treehouse. "THANK you" ice king says. "right. So Finn now wha-"

Finn suddenly kicks down the princesses door and barges inside. Ice king and jake follow him in.

What they see is either horrifying or interesting. Maybe both. Ther are clothes strewn everywhere. Finn noticed a few garments of clothing he knew. PB's pink bra over there, Marceline's

Red boots over there and FP's flaming dress at one side. All three of them are on the king sized bed, having the fun of their lives. Lots of hornyness, lots of porny stuff, lots of suction (if you know what I mean), lots of moaning, lots of screaming, lots of other porny stuff. They don't realize Finn is just there, watching with growing pleasure and excitement. His boner was on full stretch. He was just there. Watching. His three favorite ladies having sex right there. Lesbo sex, sure. But it was still a sight of pure awesomeness for Finn. He leaned on a wall and watched.

That was until PB saw him. Her look said everything. The extreme surprise, worry, sadness, etc.

She told Marceline to stop grinding on her and look at the door. FP did the same. So now all three of the ladies were all gapping at Finn.

Finn was actually smirking. He somewhat enjoyed all this stuff (BTW, he's 18 in this fanfic)

He urged them on, saying stuff like "go on" or "continue this great live movie." ice king was staring and jake was holding up a video camera. The ladies were dumb-founded.

Finn finally had had enough and, still smirking, turned around and walked off. "we will be back another time."he says while gearing up to go. Finn grabs ice king and jake who is still videoing.

Minutes later, the three dudes are back in the tree fort house thing. "man, what was that I just saw awhile ago?"

Finn asks jake. "dude, it's called live porn". ice king appears and says "what? No it's not! It's just a whorehouse! "

Finn laughs. "man that was kinda cool."

"yeah. And I got it on video." jake says while holdin up the video cam.

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom in PB's room...

"We. Are. Screwed" flame process says, dressing up to leave. "yea. Ummm... I gotta go." the vampire queen says. Both ladies leave. "great. What will happen now?" says a naked grief striken bubblegum princess.

So that folks is chapter 1. BTW, can someone please tell me how to make another chapter?thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Creeper889 again. Is this fanfic going well? I dunno. So here is chapter 2 guys.

It had been a month since the incident in the candy kingdom. Finn was in the treehouse with jake playing kompy's

Castle on BMO (yes that's how you spell kompy.)

The ice king became a good bro with our heroes for some random reason and he was living with them now. He didn't bring much. Just his bed, his drum kit, and Gunther. He lives up top the treehouse. So Finn and jake were playing BMO when suddenly ice king comes out.

"hey guys ya know what? Let's go check on princess bubblegum." I the ice king says. Finn stops playing to look at ice king. He smiles. "that would be a good idea. Alright, let's go and see what our favorite princess is doing right now."

He says with mischievous, kinda lusty smile. "o boy. The guys rearin to go see some live porn again." jake says. "wait guys! Let's go check the video" Ice king says. Finn and jake both smile like a couple of perverted minded freaks. They go to their laptop and open up ooo tube. And there it is, the video entitled lesbo royalty with over 9 million views. (the video is the one jake took in chapter 1). They all laugh and close the laptop. They pack up and head towards the candy kingdom.

After a couple of minutes, they reach the candy kingdom. They walk to the castle and knock on the castle doors. Peppermint butler comes out and greets all 3 of them. "Finn, jake, Ice king! What are all of you guys doing here?" the butler asks. "we are here to see PB if she's doing anything horny or slutty" Finn says. "or both" the ice king says.

Peppermint butler looks at all of them as if they were crazy. "what?" jake says. The butler looks at them and begins his crazed off story.

"you guys must be really outdated. Well guys I have to tell you that a week ago the princess got banished from the kingdom. The video you guys posted on ooo tube was seen by millions and they were disgusted that a lesbo was ruling their kingdom. So they banished her. She was never seen after the day she got banished."

"whoa. So who's in charge now?" jake asks.

"no one yet. Still deciding and all that. But if you were kind, you should try finding the princess. before being banished she told me about going to the scary vampire queens house , so maybe you should start there." peppermint butler said while closing the palace doors.

"man I never knew we caused such a ruckus" Ice king says. "PB must be really sad". "NO SHIT" Finn and jake say at the same time. "let's head over to Marceline's house" Finn says.

They reach the vampire queens house right before sunset. They look at one another and approach the house. They go up the porch stairs, go near the door and gently open it. They scan the house. Nothing. Then from upstairs they hear voices. Familiar voices. 3 familiar voices.

"huh. Guess flame princess also got kicked out." ice king says.

Finn nods his head. They listen in on the conversation above them (AKA Marceline's room)

"you guys can't stay here anymore! It's getting a bit tricky hiding both of you!" one voice says.

"but we have no where to stay!"

"I dont give a damn if you guys will become some homeless hobos! Just get out of my hou-". The voice stops. The 'door' opens up and 3 heads pop out from the second floor door. They all look surprised to see finn and jake and ice king there, but soon the surprise turns into anger. The 3 ladies grab Finn and haul him up to the second floor room. Ice king and jake are just there,staring at the gals. "try to save Finn, you die." the flame princess says. Then they close the hatch. "kk no problem" ice king says. Then ice King looks at jake. "So,wanna play BMO?" ice king asks. "sure." jake says. Then they leave for the tree house.

Meanwhile with finn and the three ladies, "YOU." the three ladies say simultaneously. "ME" Finn says. "your gonna pay for what you did to us all" PB says. Finn opens his arms wide out. "lay it on me" he says. The ladies look at each other and smile. They grab him, throw him on the bed, and start undressing.

Oooooooh yea! Cliffy!

What shall happen next? Hehehehehe.

Find out in chapter 3 where the fun starts :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is final chapter. Let's get this started! Kk time to start this thing!

Finn's POV

'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck'. That was the only thing running through My mind while the ladies were removing all their clothes. Then i realized that I was strapped down to the bed by some magical shackles. 'oh...shit.' I thought. Suddenly all my clothes disappeared. 'great. I'm gonna get done in by three sex crazed ladies.'

I think.

Suddenly they all pounce. 'I now curse that anti-flame pill I ate. Suddenly my penis (fully erected. Damn it). Gets warmer. So someone is sucking on it, eh? Damn. Then someone is attack my mouth now, French kissing me like no tomorrow. Suddenly I feel like my stomach is being grinded by something. Or someone.

This goes on by three more hours of pure. Sex and stuff. Lots of kissing and shit like that. I remember thrusting and exploding my juice. A lot of times. Fondle fondle fondle. Hehehehehe. So after that, we were ok with each other and we were cool. So I'm done here. But maybe I'll still be back to have more singular sessions.

Alright it's done. Short yep. But stay for my sequel! It'll be called strange love. So I'll make it but it'll be sure to pop plot by tomorrow!


End file.
